dreamscape317fandomcom-20200215-history
Gear
|-|Melee= Armour is a crucial necessity to wear when fighting. Melee armour in particular is especially important to prevent Melee damage. In this category, you'll find gear related to Melee that focuses on the best defensive bonuses. Gear also provides strength bonuses. The higher the strength bonus, the higher damage you'll inflict on your opponent. List of Melee armor (worst to best) List of weapons worst to best |-|gloves= gloves are a crucial necessity to wear when fighting. gloves, in particular, is especially important to boost all types of damage. In this category, you'll find gear related to all fighting classes that focus on the best damage bonuses. The higher the strength bonus, the higher damage you'll inflict on your opponent. List of boots (worst to best) |} |-|boots= boots is a crucial necessity to wear when fighting. boots, in particular, is especially important to boost all types of damage. In this category, you'll find gear related to all fighting classes that focus on the best damage bonuses. The higher the strength bonus, the higher damage you'll inflict on your opponent. List of gloves (worst to best) |-|Ranged= Armour is a crucial necessity to wear when fighting. Ranged armor, in particular, is especially important to prevent Ranged damage. In this category, you'll find gear related to Ranged that focuses on the best defensive bonuses. Gear also provides strength bonuses. The higher the strength bonus, the higher damage you'll inflict on your opponent. List of Range armor (worst to best) List of Range Weapon (worst to best) |-|Magic= Armour is a crucial necessity to wear when fighting. Magic armor, in particular, is especially important to prevent Magic damage. In this category, you'll find gear related to Magic that focuses on the best defensive bonuses. Gear also provides strength bonuses. The higher the strength bonus, the higher damage you'll inflict on your opponent. List of Mage armor (worst to best) List of Mage Weapons(worst to best) |-|Jewelry= Jewelry plays an important role when it comes to your gear. Types of jewelry such as rings, necklaces or amulets can also increase your offensive/defensive bonuses. They can also provide helpful benefits such as Drop Rate Boosters, or even picking up drops for you. =List of (worst to best)= All Melee Range Mage |-|Pets= Your pet, or your familiar, can be cosmetic as to extremely beneficial. Some pets include offensive/defensive bonuses to help you stay alive, some to collect drops, and most are used for Drop Rate Boosters |-|Drop Rate Boosters= Some drop rate boosts are an extra benefit as oppose to your gear. Some drop rate boosters can be wielded such as rings, some can be worn such as armor, and some can be dropped such as pets. Drop rate boosters give players an advantage of getting a drop less than a normal kill count inquiry. Boosts range from an increase %. ---- Armour Rouge Set Battlegrounds Store Droprate bonus: 2% Double drop bonus: 20% American Torva Set Donation Store Droprate bonus: 5% American Torva (U) Set Upgrading American Torva Set Droprate bonus: 7% Shadow Torva (U) Set Upgrading Shadow Torva Set Droprate bonus: 9% Chaos Set Upgrading Elemental Torva Set Droprate bonus: 10% Double drop bonus: 7.5% ---- Rings Ring of Wealth Mystery Boxes, Crystal Keys, Minibosses Droprate bonus: 3% Epic Archers Beserker Seers and Warriors Drop by Dagannoth Kings Droprate bonus: 5% Ring of Wealth (i) Bird Nests or Donation Store ($50) Droprate bonus: 10% ---- Pets Phoenix Pet Drop by Phoenix Boss Droprate bonus: 10% Shadow King Pet Loyalty Point Shop (75k) Droprate bonus: 10% Chaos Elemental Pet Drop by Chaos Elementals Droprate bonus: 15% Corporeal Beast Pet Loyalty Point Shop (100k), Donation Store ($180) Droprate bonus: 15% Damage increase: +15 Damage taken: -15% Necromancer Jr Pet Mystery Box Droprate bonus: 5% Healing you per hit Vorago jr Donation Store ($300) Droprate bonus: 15% Restores prayer points Diablo jr Donation Store ($300) Droprate bonus: 15% Healing you per hit Yoda pet Droprate bonus: 15% Double Drop bonus: 5% Rick pet Droprate bonus: 15% Double Drop bonus: 5% Morty pet Droprate bonus: 15% Double Drop bonus: 5% ---- Game Modes Hardcore Mode XP rates than Normal Mode Droprate bonus: 15% Ironman Mode trade, Same XP rates as Hardcore Mode Droprate bonus: 25% Category:Melee Gear Category:Range Gear Category:Magic Gear Category:Jewelry Category:Pets Category:Drop Rate Boosters Category:Attack Category:Defense Category:Ranged Category:Magic Category:Prayer